


Goodbye to Unus Annus.

by JinxyyyJules



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, POV First Person, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxyyyJules/pseuds/JinxyyyJules
Summary: I wanted to make something to commemorate Unus Annus, so here you go. I was going to do it before Unus Annus died but it sat in my Google Docs for four months instead. It's a more fictional take on the actual death itself. Hope you enjoy :)
Kudos: 1





	Goodbye to Unus Annus.

When I woke up I was in a forest. The trees loomed high over my head, almost covering the sky and caused a circular light to be cast on the ground around me. I sat up and got a better look at the area that surrounded me. I was laying in a bed of roses which were white on my left and black on my right that fit in the ring of light perfectly. It was dark, but not too dark, more like an overcast day. The green of the plants was a dark, rich and calm green.

I didn’t know why I was there but I was calm nonetheless. The forest was peaceful and so was I. I stood up and looked down the stone path ahead of me, which was lined with roses that matched the flowerbed. The trees covered up just enough of the path to where I couldn’t see what was at the end, so I decided that if I ever wanted to know what was at the end I would have to travel the path to the end.

So I did. I traveled and traveled, slowly becoming weary, but I never gave up on my goal. There was something there that was keeping me going. It felt urgent, yet patient. It told me that I had time, but my time was limited. So I kept going. I didn’t stop moving for my fear of missing whatever was about to happen was immense. 

When I finally saw the end of the path, the urgency was lifted slightly. I slowed my pace and into my view came a clearing. 

There was a stone structure built in the middle of the clearing surrounded by those signature black and white roses. There was an hourglass at the top of it, with a man in black on my right and a man in white on my left. They watched the hourglass dwindle, and as I moved closer, I realised that they were both wearing suits. 

“So,” said the man in the white suit, “You have arrived as we expected. We are glad to have you here with us to watch this historical moment.”

“You’re not alone, however,” said the man in black, “Look around you.” I did as he told me. Around me were glowing dots of black, grey, and white, slowly moving as if they were dust. “What do they look like?”

“Dots,” I say. “Glowing dots.”

“That’s how you appear to them,” the man in white disclosed. “Each soul that is here is going through the same process you are right now, simultaneously.”

The man in black added, “As if you are one.”

“I don’t really understand,” I say.

“You may not until the end,” the one in black said, “I will admit, it is difficult to comprehend.”

As he finished his sentence, I remembered who they were. The man in the black suit was Unus, and the man in the white suit was Annus. Together, their names in Latin stood for One Year. I didn’t forget them of course, but life had gotten in the way of visiting them. They had one year to experience the world and interact with others. The souls surrounding and I were blessed with the option to watch them explore. Unus and Annus continued to watch the hourglass.

“We go soon, and we trust that we won’t be forgotten,” Annus said. “The human memory isn’t as feeble as some may believe.”

There was a short pause, then Unus said, “We’ve known this was coming the entire time, but can you ever really be prepared?”

“Of course not,” Annus said, “Both literal and figurative death are knotty subjects. For us, it’s literal. For them,” he paused, turning to look at something I couldn’t see. Unus looked with him. “It’s figurative.” They turned back to us. I couldn’t help but wonder what they were looking at.

“It’s bittersweet. You’ll be resting, but you won’t be here anymore. But that’s also the point, in a way,” I noted, and they nodded.

“Though you may miss us, remember why we came into existence in the first place,” Unus said.

The others and I spoke together. “To remind us to enjoy life and its fickleness while we have time.” 

“Exactly,” the men said together. Unus and Annus turned their backs to the hourglass, allowing us to see them before they were gone. They looked a bit more mature now, compared to where they began. Was it because Annus’ hair was longer? I couldn’t quite put my finger on why.

Annus observed the hourglass again and stated, “The hourglass nears empty. It’s time.” As coffins appeared on each side of the obelisk, they smiled at each other. There was no anxiety in their eyes. They turned away from each other and stepped beside the coffin that sat on their respective sides. The coffins matched the black and white theme, with white on the left and black on the right. Unus and Annus sat in them and positioned their arms, but didn’t immediately lay back. 

As the last few grains of sand began to drop, Unus and Annus declared, “Memento Mori.”

And as the last grain of sand fell, the rest of us responded, “Unus Annus.”

With that, they laid back and the coffin doors closed. Slowly, the coffins transformed into stone and the roses around them wilted. The hourglass, as if pushed by an unseen force, fell to the ground and shattered. The wind picked up the sand and shards of glass, sweeping them away and rolling the wooden piece into the forest. 

We heard a soft voice behind us. “Follow me,” it said. We turned to see Amy, with her calming presence, wearing black and white clothing and holding a matching bouquet of flowers. “I’ll make sure you return home safely.” We obeyed, the grey, black, and white orbs swirling gently. 

When I looked back to the obelisk, a stone hourglass had replaced the original.


End file.
